21 November 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-11-21 ; Comments *This show went out on the Tuesday of the first week in which the Peel show had lost Friday night's slot to the nascent Rock Show. *The show includes a trailer by Andy Patridge of XTC reminding listeners of the impending frequency change to 275 & 285 metres on medium wave (effective on 23rd November 1978). *Peel plays the James Brown track for the second night running. *John bemoans the fact that John Lennon doesn't make records anymore, while other 'old time' musicians "keep making tedious and boring LPs with which to annoy us." *Suitably, the Flys session track 'Name Dropping' mentions John Peel in the intro. Sessions *The Flys #2 debut broadcast. Tracklisting *Kleenex: Hedi's Head (starts midway through) *Ral Donner: You Don't Know What You've Got (Until You Lose It) (LP - You Don't Know What You've Got (Until You Lose It)) Pye *Flys: Love and a Molotov Cocktail (Peel session) *Clash: English Civil War (LP - Give 'Em Enough Rope) CBS *Transmitters: Nowhere Train (single) Ebony *XTC announcement regarding the forthcoming change of frequency, spoken over their single "Are You Receiving Me?". *XTC: Instant Tunes (b-side 'Are You Receiving Me?' 7") Virgin *James Brown: Nature (Part 1) (single) *Big In Japan: Taxi (EP - From Y To Z And Never Again EP) Zoo *Be Bop Deluxe: Blue As A Jewel (LP - The Best Of And The Rest Of) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Positive Vibration (LP - Babylon By Bus) (tape flips during track) *Flys: Waikiki Beach Refugees (Peel session) :(JP: “Three tracks now from the LP, forthcoming LP, from Tubeway Army. I played you three last night and I’ll probably play you three tomorrow night.”) *Tubeway Army: Something's In The House (LP - Tubeway Army) Beggars Banquet *Tubeway Army: Every Day I Die (LP - Tubeway Army) Beggars Banquet *Tubeway Army: Steel And You (LP - Tubeway Army) Beggars Banquet :(JP: “Tubeway Army – such an unfashionable band they don’t even rate a mention in the NME Book Of Modern Music.”) *X-Ray Spex: Let's Submerge (LP - Germ Free Adolescents) EMI :JP: "On last night's programme I played you John Lennon's 'Imagine' and it sounded so good I thought I'd play you another track from the same LP. This time it's 'Jealous Guy'." *John Lennon: Jealous Guy (LP - Imagine) *Roxy Music: Beauty Queen (LP - For Your Pleasure) :JP: "It makes you wish that Bryan Ferry hadn't decided that his career lay in cabaret." *DNA: Lionel (LP - No New York) Antilles (cut due to tape ending) *Penetration: Free Money (LP - Moving Targets) *Tapper Zukie: Archie, the Rednosed Reindeer (LP - Man Ah Warrior) Mer *Here And Now: What You See Is What You Get (LP - Give And Take) Charlie *Flys: Name Dropping (Peel session) *Sham 69: Is This Me Or Is This You (LP - That's Life) Polydor *Go-Betweens: Karen (single) Able *Siouxsie & the Banshees: Pure (LP - The Scream) Polydor *Siouxsie & the Banshees: Jigsaw Feeling (LP - The Scream) Polydor (cut, tape ends) File ;Name *1978-11-08 John Peel.mp3 ;Length *01:37:51 ;Other *File created from T056 & T055 of 400 Box, digitised by Dr_Mango. *The last 20 minutes of this show are missing, which includes the final session track by Flys ('I Don't Know You'). *There is an annoying whine throughout this recording that typically only ceases during the very last track. ;Available *Mooo Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared